


Lost to the West

by SaddleTramp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaddleTramp/pseuds/SaddleTramp
Summary: Princess Michelle of Aragon is now the queen, following the death of her father. Peter Parker is the emissary of Lord Tony Stark of York -master of finances for King Thor of Asgard- and is sent to conduct business with Aragon in preparation for a bigger role. Meanwhile, Steve Rogers is fighting to find out who has been supplying the rebels lead by Loki Odinson.Game of Thrones style, but not as bloody nor as tragic. Sad stuff still occurs though.





	Lost to the West

**Author's Note:**

> So this is new story I'm working on. It's basically Game of Thrones, but it isn't. It's set as a low fantasy, though elements of mysticism and magic will occur. It's also medieval-like, so references to God and religion will be aplenty and medieval attitudes towards women and traditional rules will appear from time to time. 
> 
> Hopefully you like it! I will iron out a geographic map later, so we'll have a better sense of where the hell everything is.

_ Arendelle, Aragon _

The king was dying. The Princess Michelle knew this and she still wasn’t prepared for it. 

_ You have to be strong MJ. For your kingdom. For father.  _ It was still a hard thing to process.  _ Two million souls whose lives are going to be dependent on my leadership. On me.  _

She shivered.

The palace was silent, except for the scurrying of the servants and the occasional grunt and cough from the royal guards. She was still in her bed, reading an excerpt from the  _ Guide to Ruling.  _ Her grandfather had written it for her father, detailing what kind of ruler he wanted his son to be before he had died.

_ One must be tough but fair. The law must be applied equally to all. Nobility, merchants, common folk -the law must take no exceptions into account. All people are equal before it. For are we not all children of God?  _

She closed it just as the captain of her bodyguards entered. He wore a brooch of a red falcon, signifying his allegiance to the House of Aragon and to Michelle herself. His skin was as dark as night, his hair cut short.

“Captain Wilson,” she greeted and the man bowed before her. “Rise.”

“Your Grace, the king requests your presence. There’s not much time for him left,” he informed her and Michelle stiffened.  _ Be strong. Be strong. Be strong. Be strong.  _ The number one lesson from the  _ Guide to Ruling. Be strong for yourself, for your people and for your kingdom. Be strong because God wills it.  _

“Take me to him.”

He bowed again and gestured for Michelle to follow him. The princess, dressed in her evening gown, wordlessly trailing him. Four more guards fell in behind them, their spears and shields bearing the red falcon. Servants dashed from place to place, while the torches flickered, casting pale shadows of the group. 

They were heading for the medical wing, a place built by her great-grandfather decades before. The palace was a place for all, he had once said and had built the wing to treat commoner and noble alike. It was here where the sickest denizens of Aragon’s capital, Arendelle, were treated by the top doctors in the city. It was there where her father laid dying. 

They entered the wing, passing by sick children, elderly people with their families and doctors and nurses. The group was heading towards the private rooms, where the people who were going to die laid, waiting to meet their maker. 

Two guards with spears were guarding one such room, ensuring that nobody would enter without permission. Once they saw the princess, they uncrossed their spears and stood aside. 

“Stay out here,” she told her guards. “Wait for me.”

She entered the room, which was lit with candles. A lone doctor was in there, wearing white as customary. Helen Cho was a world renowned doctor and one of the first graduates of the medical school set up in Arendelle for women. She had managed to prolong King Jaime’s life for over a year. 

“Princess Michelle,” she greeted, slightly bowing. Cho wasn’t Aragonese -she was from a far eastern kingdom- but she spoke Basic with an Aragonese accent, showing that she had integrated well within her adopted homeland. “He only has a few hours left in him. I’ve done all I can to ensure his passing is comfortable.”

“Thank you Dr. Cho,” Michelle said sincerely. She looked at her father. “May we have a few moments?”

It sounded like a request but it was an order. Cho knew it, which was why she left with a bow before scurrying out of there. 

“You don’t have to use your queen voice yet MJ. I’m not dead yet. Only mostly dead,” her father said hoarsely. His golden hair was lined with grey, his skin wrinkled. He was only forty-five and yet he seemed ancient. “Your mother would be proud of the woman you’ve become.”

“Mostly dead father?” Michelle raised an eyebrow. 

“A joke. I’ve often heard that humor can help in situations like this,” he said, flashing her his customary winning smile. “If only joking would prolong my life so I wouldn’t leave you alone in this world.”

Michelle stiffened. She had gotten used to the concept of death. Her mother had died in childbirth, trying to give the kingdom a son. The boy had been stillborn and the king, in his grief, refused to marry someone else. As someone who took religion seriously and the concept of ‘till death do us part’ he had never touched another woman, dedicating his entire life to raising Michelle.

“You won’t leave me alone in this world. You’ve...you’ve given me the tools to rule,” she said, trying to make him and herself feel better. 

“Not many in the kingdom feel the same way. They are not ready for a woman to rule a kingdom, especially a kingdom surrounded on many sides by many different enemies,” Jaime said, before coughing again. “They are all fools. You will be a great queen, just like your grandmother.”

Queen Elizabeth had ruled Aragon for five years as regent for Jaime when the previous king had died. She had managed to stabilize the kingdom and prepared her son for the throne.  _ But am I ready?  _

“I’m not her. Nor am I as I strong as you, father,” she said hesitantly. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

The king was silent for a few moments. And then he smiled, looking straight at her. 

“No. You’re stronger. And you will be the greatest queen this land has ever seen.”

She grasped his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back. They continued to do that until the squeezing stopped.

Aragon had a new ruler.

* * *

 

_ York, Asgard _

“Lord Stark, are you sure this is a good idea?” Jarvis asked, tailing the richest man in York. “Master Parker is only sixteen and sending him alone on such an important mission-”

 

“He won’t be alone Jarvis, he’ll have Wanda and you to guide him,” Stark said, patting his steward’s back. “Besides, me and Pepper gotta get going on this making a heir thing and I don’t want to scar the kid for life.”

 

Jarvis sighed. Anthony Stark was the richest man in all of Asgard and master of finances to King Thor but he still was a stubborn man. 

 

“I’m just concerned, my lord, about your ward. He’s still getting used...used to his...his…” Jarvis couldn’t find the words.  _ How can you describe someone like Master Parker?  _ “His  _ uniqueness.”  _

 

“You mean being stronger than the average bear and able to scale buildings? Yeah, he’ll get used to that. I need the kid in Aragon to represent me on some business. That’s why you and Wanda are going with him,” Tony said, this time using his lord voice. “Don’t worry about security, I’m sending Rhodes along as well.”

 

Jarvis sighed. Rhodes had once been one of Asgard’s top commanders, before he had entered Stark’s personal service. Handy with an axe, Jarvis wished that Lord Stark had not fallen out of favor with the former captain of York’s city watch.

 

_ Wherever you are Captain Rogers, I wish you the best.  _


End file.
